Year of the Spark: March 2
by Sparky Army
Summary: The devil makes work for idle hands. YOTS continues!


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree._

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

**Author's Note** (Steph7085): The title kind of explains everything about this. I was bored - I wrote something. Bordom equals fics :grins:. Anyway...enjoy! Sparky love!

* * *

**The Result of Boredom **

By Steph7085

* * *

"Elizabeth." 

She ignored him.

"Elizabeth."

She ignored him more.

To add to his natural annoying capabilities he began tapping on the desk and swivelled in the chair, causing it to squeak in protest, the slight noise disguising her sigh. Elizabeth gathered up her papers, organised them and put them to the side neatly, finally picking up another one and placing it in front of her.

"Elizabeth," he said loudly, leaning forward with his hands on the desk. She rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't see it and hunched further over her desk, her brown curls falling over her face, hiding her expression.

"You can't ignore me forever ya know," he said surely, playing with the small Athosian jar that sat proudly on her desk. Without looking up, Elizabeth snatched it back, putting it in its original place. He reached out for it again, but she slapped his hand away. "Hey," he protested, bring his stinging skin to his eyes for a closer examination, "I could report you for that. I'm sure there's something in the rulebook about assaulting subordinates. It isn't looked upon too nicely."

Elizabeth snorted. "I think they'd make an exception when I tell them the circumstances."

"She speaks," John cried out over dramatically, sporting a grin. Elizabeth retaliated by scrunching up some paper and aiming at his head. Unfortunately, he ducked and it hit the wall instead. He frowned at her, but she had already turned back to her work.

"Elizabeth," he whined with a pout.

"John," she replied teasingly, mimicking his tone. She didn't bother looking up.

"I'm bored," he whined. Her eyes flickered up to meet his.

"Why don't you go and Spar with Ronon," she suggested, twirling her pen. "That's what you usually do."

"I said I was bored, not suicidal," John explained. When he noticed Elizabeth's questioning look he continued, "He's in a bad mood."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, well…Rodney kinda," John chewed his lip in thought, "played a prank on him." John tried to explain further but Elizabeth held her hand up.

"Don't tell me, I don't want to know," she told him, turning a page in the report. "I swear I work with kids sometimes. So much for running an expedition full of 'the best of the best'," she muttered under her breath as her eyebrows creases in concentration, her full attention back on the report.

John sighed noisily, seeing that she was distracted.

"Lizabeth," he said, repeating her name in a sing-song voice. When that didn't get the desired response he stood up and moved around the desk. His quick reflexes came into play as he snatched the report from under her nose, holding it above his head as she jumped up after it.

"John," she warned, narrowing her eyes at him and holding her hand out.

"Elizabeth," he teased, trying, and failing miserably, to keep a straight face.

"Give me it back," she ground out. He grinned and shook his head slowly, his eyes laughing. Elizabeth huffed and made to turn away before spinning back around and snatching at the folder. She couldn't get a proper grip though and John quickly pulled it away.

"Say please," John scolded playfully. He stretched higher, standing on his toes as she grabbed hold of his arm, pulling at it to try and bring the folder into reach. She jumped up and snatched it, surprising John. He recovered quickly though and spun her around. That's when he realised she was trying not to laugh.

She moved the folder behind her, putting her free hand on his chest to try and hold him back. He pushed onwards, forgetting about the chair until it was to late. He tripped on the leg, falling forwards and taking Elizabeth with him, until the were sprawled half way across the desk, their legs hang over the sides.  
Elizabeth snorted in amusement, drawing John's attention, and he turned around, his eyes meeting hers. His laughter died in his throat as Elizabeth went silent; lost in each other, A force stronger then anything ignited between them, drawing them together like magnets, until, finally their lips met.

It was soft and gentle and sweet; he pulled back to gaze into her eyes again. The folder fell to the desk, forgotten, as Elizabeth's hands cradled his face. He leaned in again…

"Oh. My. God," a strangled gasp came from the door way. John disengaged himself quickly, moving to the opposite side of the room and glaring at the intruder.  
"I can't believe…I…what…you two."

"McKay," John growled, running his hand through his hair as he kept his eye on Elizabeth. She straightened her clothes and gathered up her files. A blush tinting her cheeks.

"Gentlemen," she nodded, before marching out of the room. Leaving behind a gob-smacked scientist and confused Lt. Colonel.

John stared unseeingly at the desk, a thousand thoughts running through his mind. Rodney broke his musings.

"What are you waiting for," he shrieked, still in shock, "go after her."

For once, though he'll never admit it, he took his advice.


End file.
